Grand Championship (arc)
グランプリ | romaji_name = Kei Shī Guran Puri | ja_trans_name = KC Grand Prix | medium = Anime | series = Yu-Gi-Oh! | start_date = December 24, 2003 | end_date = March 31, 2004 | first = 185: | last = 198: | prev = Waking the Dragons | next = Pharaoh's Memories }} Story 7: Grand Championship, known as Story 7: KC Grand Prix ( ７ グランプリ Sutōrī Nana: Kei Shī Guran Puri) in the Japanese version, is a story arc in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. In this story, Kaiba Corporation hosts the Grand Championship tournament, where the winner gets a chance to face Yugi Muto for the Duel Monsters World Champion title. Appearances Characters * Yugi Muto * Yami Yugi * Joey Wheeler * Téa Gardner * Tristan Taylor * Duke Devlin * Rebecca Hawkins * Arthur Hawkins * Mokuba Kaiba * Seto Kaiba * Zigfried von Schroeder * Luke * KC DuelTek 760 * Rick * Solomon Muto * Leon von Schroeder * Vivian Wong * Fortune Salim * Shane Jordan * Sergei Ivanoff * Paul McGregor * Abe the Monkey Man * Richard Goat * Balfry Ginger * Totani Ialos * Ethan Shark * Jafar Shin Cards Monster Normal * Battle Ox * Gagagigo * Baby Dragon * Brigadier of Landstar * The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave * Curse of Dragon * Cyber Soldier of Darkworld * Gil Garth * Luster Dragon * Luster Dragon #2 * Petit Dragon * Red-Eyes B. Dragon * Tri-Horned Dragon * Twin-Headed Fire Dragon * Sky Dragon * Battle Warrior * Koumori Dragon * Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress * Hyozanryu * Crawling Dragon * Parrot Dragon * Blackland Fire Dragon * Swordsman of Landstar * Knight of Landstar * Grappler of Landstar * Alligator's Sword * Master Kyonshee * Soul Tiger * Inpachi * Ruby Dragon * Tom Thumb * Dark Magician * X-Head Cannon * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Basic Insect * Big Insect * Gokibore * Hercules Beetle * Kamakiriman * Aeris * Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts * Queen's Knight * Beaver Warrior * Feral Imp * Jack's Knight * Giant Soldier of Stone Effect * Blade Knight * Kaiser Glider * Newdoria * Orichalcos Malevolence * Spear Dragon * Spirit Ryu * Berserk Gorilla * Jowgen the Spiritualist * Airknight Parshath * Sinister Serpent * Slate Warrior * Jinzo * Wandering Mummy * Tiny Guardian * Ancient Giant * Stone Giant * Goblin Attack Force * Ancient Dragon * Gilford the Lightning * Kung Fu Nyan Nyan * Cure Mermaid * Marie the Fallen One * Injection Fairy Lily * Fire Princess * Gyaku-Gire Panda * Dragon Lady * Guardian Angel Joan * Thunder Nyan Nyan * Pinch Hopper * Insect Queen * Balloon Lizard * Black Tyranno * Valkyrie Zweite * Valkyrie Erste * Panther Warrior * Sasuke Samurai * Blue Flame Swordsman * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Valkyrie Brunhilde * Maximum Six * Forest Wolf * Glife the Phantom Bird * Cinderella * Pumpkin Carriage * Witch of the Black Forest * Globerman * Diamond Head Dragon * Thorn Princess * Big Shield Gardna * Kiryu * Pitch-Dark Dragon * Kuriboh * Skilled Dark Magician * Buster Blader * Valkyrie Dritte * Z-Metal Tank * Clone Dragon * Y-Dragon Head * Fortune Chariot * Cave Dragon * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Dark Magician Girl * Great Moth * Harpie's Pet Dragon * Berfomet * Little Red Riding Hood * Obnoxious Celtic Guardian * Forest Hunter * Iron Hans * Iron Knight * Seven Kid Goats * Backup Gardna * Watapon * King's Knight * Royal Straight Slasher * Old Vindictive Magician * Hexe Trude God * Obelisk the Tormentor * Slifer the Sky Dragon * The Winged Dragon of Ra Ritual * Knight of Dark Dragon * Black Luster Soldier Fusion * Five-Headed Dragon * Dark Paladin * XYZ-Dragon Cannon * Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast Token * Sheep Token Magic * Scapegoat * Polymerization * Heart of the Underdog * Cost Down * Mirage of Nightmare * Dragon Treasure * Graceful Dice * Skull Dice * Emergency Provisions * Ancient City * Ancient Key * Ancient Tome * Roll of Fate * Ancient Gate * Landstar Forces * Pot of Greed * Giant Trunade * Premature Burial * Graceful Charity * Silent Doom * Mystical Space Typhoon * Token Thanksgiving * Luminous Clouds * Mystic Eruption * Eradicating Aerosol * Ultra Evolution Pill * Ride of the Valkyries * Landstar Shot * Hyper Refresh * Nibelung's Ring * Goddess Erda's Guidance * Nibelung's Treasure * Goddess Urd's Verdict * Goddess Verdande's Guidance * Goddess Skuld's Oracle * Dangerous Machine Type-6 * Release Restraint * Swan Maiden * Star Blaster * Enchanted Sword Nothung * Rainbow Bridge Bifrost * The Shallow Grave * Ring of Magnetism * Adamantine Sword Revival * Curse of Thorns * Gingerbread House * Glass Slippers * Tribute to the Doomed * Stamping Destruction * Negate Attack * Giant's Training * Gold Moon Coin * Spinning Wheel Spindle * 100-Year Awakening * Lightning Saber * Snowfall Sword * Flying Dragon Whirl * Emblem of Dragon Destroyer * Monster Reincarnation * Mischief of the Time Goddess * Valkyrie's Embrace * Dimension Fusion * Soul Absorption * Monster Reborn * Nobleman of Crossout * Gryphon's Feather Duster * Shrink * Pegasus Wing * Magical Alms * Final Light * Card of Demise * Soul Release * Spell Reproduction * Absorb Spell * De-Fusion * Golden Castle of Stromberg * Diffusion Wave-Motion * Laser Cannon Armor * Lev. 2 Power Boost * A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon * Card Guard * Full Moon * Iron Cage * Water of Life * Card of Sanctity * Multiply * Royal Straight * Time Travel * Necromancy Trap * DNA Surgery * Robbin' Goblin * The Legendary Gambler * Non Aggression Area * Ordeal of a Traveler * Gravity Bind * Imperial Order * Fricka's Mediation * Wotan's Judgment * Loge's Flame * Silver Dollar * Apple of Enlightenment * Compensation Mediation * Mirror Force * Rope of Life * Dragon's Rage * Magical Trick Mirror * Flat Lv 4 * Attack Guidance Armor * Cloning * Dark Magic Retribution * Chain Destruction Duels Winners are in bold. Episodes Featured Duels Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! story arcs